


Aboard

by camichats



Series: Dictionary Prompts [43]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Kid Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Playing make-believe is fun, if embarrassing. (Tony walks in on Steve pretending to be a pirate with Peter.)





	Aboard

Tony was stirring sugar into his coffee when he heard Peter scream something excitedly. He paused, looking towards the doorway. Peter was getting older, basically at the age where he learned volume control, but when he got excited that all went away. He heard Peter say something else, though he couldn't make out what it was. He added some cream and picked up his mug, making his way to the living room. 

He froze at what he saw. 

Peter and Steve were in a large cardboard box together, blinking up at him with twin looks of 'this isn't what it looks like'. The box they were in was huge, and looked to have held a printer before they got their hands on it and drew little water waves. Peter was wearing one of Pepper's floppy hats and had taped on a piece of paper with a skull drawn on it-- clearly done by Steve. Steve was holding a play spyglass and had obviously been following Peter's directions before Tony walked in, though he wasn't done up in any sort of pirate gear. 

"I thought you had a board meeting," Steve said, cheeks staining pink as he lowered the fake spyglass. 

"Yeah, it's over." Tony poked the hat that was sliding around Peter's head. "Having fun with Uncle Steve I see?" 

Peter nodded vigorously, then looked behind him at the box then up at Tony. "You aren't working?" 

"Nope, not at the moment little man. What's up?" 

"You should get in the boat. We're on an adventure." 

Tony laughed. "I can see that. But I wouldn't want to kick Uncle Steve out of the boat, it looks like he's having fun on this adventure." 

"Steve's not leaving," Peter said, frowning at Tony in a way that easily could have been real, but with equal ease could have been Peter pretending to be confused to get Tony to do what he wanted-- and don't think that Tony wasn't having words with Clint and Natasha about that. 

"I don't think there's room for both of us," Steve said, getting to his feet. "Don't worry Peter, I'm sure your dad will fill my role admirably." 

Peter turned on him, pouting. "No. Sit down Uncle Steve, there's room for both of you." 

Steve looked to Tony, but Tony only shrugged helplessly. "Captain's orders," he said, pointing at Peter's hat. 

Steve chuckled and offered Tony a hand, which he took, hoping his light blush wasn’t visible. "All aboard." 


End file.
